


Love Forever (Toushirou Hitsugaya)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Bleach
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Other, Romance, Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Y/N!”“Rukia!” You mimicked, turning around to stare at your black-haired friend.“Hitsugaya Taichou is coming to the world of the living for a mission and has nowhere to stay. Urahara suggested he stay with you. Is that alright?”
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Reader
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anime, Ficlets





	Love Forever (Toushirou Hitsugaya)

  * **Genre** : Suggestive, Fluff, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 564 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Hitsugaya ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Bleach ☁



* * *

“Y/N!”

“Rukia!” You mimicked, turning around to stare at your black-haired friend.

“Hitsugaya Taichou is coming to the world of the living for a mission and has nowhere to stay. Urahara suggested he stay with you. Is that alright?”

You sighed, thinking of ways to kill the blonde for suggesting such a thing. Why did you ever confide in him with your feelings? “Sure, I don’t mind.”

“Thank you,” A voice, calm and gentle, caused you to turn around in surprise. Toushirou stood behind you, in his gigai, arms crossed and teal eyes cast down towards the pavement.

You cocked your head to the side. Never had he used a gentle tone of voice with you before. Most of the time he used a sharp tone with you, scolding you for something stupid you did. You were almost worried.

“No problem, Hitsu-chan!” You sent him a charming smile, eyes shining in the sunlight. You expected him to lash out at you for calling him anything other than ‘Hitsugaya Taichou’, but he didn’t. He simply shifted from one foot to the other and looked away.

You chuckled and began walking towards your home, “Come on then, Hitsu-chan~!”

He followed behind without a word.

Oh yes, this would be _quite_ interesting.

* * *

You stared at the white-haired male as he slept, chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, as opposed to his usual overworked, stressful attitude.

Without thinking, your hand reached out to stroke his pale cheek. He stirred slightly but did not wake. You were thankful for that. After all, how would you explain this?

Your thumb stroked the pale skin of his cheek. You couldn’t understand why, but touching him sent an electrical shock running through your arm. It wasn’t painful, in fact, it felt quite nice and left you wanting more.

Toushirou’s hand reached up, clasping over your own as his teal orbs fluttered open, moving to lock with your own. Unconsciously, you leaned forward until your lips touched his own. Another spark ran through your body, as well as his and he reacted by resting his hand on the side of your neck, pulling you closer.

* * *

You let out a growl of frustration, one eye closed in pain. You were breathing heavily, the handle of your Zanpakuto gripped tightly in your hand. Why was that menos so damn hard to destroy?

You had been fighting said menos for a little over fifteen minutes, with no luck on destroying it. No matter how hard you tried, it seemed to knock you down before you could even get close!

“Y/N!” Was what you heard before being slammed into the concrete. “Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!”

You could feel the air and the ground turning cold, but it hurt too bad to keep your eyes open. You could feel yourself being lifted into someone’s arms, feeling the cold creep through your body.

“Stupid girl,” the voice whispered.

That was the last thing you heard before darkness overtook you.

Toushirou let a small smile cross his lips seeing the happy expression on your face. Toushirou would always be there to protect you.

* * *

“We really shouldn’t… Ah~… be doing this.” You moaned as Toushirou bit into your neck, lapping at the blood and sending shivers down your spine. You didn’t feel comfortable being this intimate with Toushirou for the simple fact that Matsumoto and Rukia were in the living room, a few doors down. But he was determined to break you.

He trailed kisses from your neck, down your bare chest and to your stomach, stopping at the hem of your pants before slowly trailing up your side.

You breathed out, your chest heaving up and down.

He chuckled, moving his pale lips to yours, allowing his hand to gently caress your chest.

There was no way you could resist the captain of squad ten. Not when he was causing such pleasure to course through you with such simple touches.

“D-Damn it all…” you moaned, arching into him.

Toushirou smirked in satisfaction, licking his lips as he picked you up, taking you over to the bed.

* * *

You smiled, feeling the male behind you shift, his arms tightening around your waist.

“Good morning,” he breathed in your ear, planting a loving kiss on your neck. “What time is it?”

“Ten-thirty,” you murmured, turning over to face him. His teal orbs met yours and he smiled, locking his lips with your own. You responded immediately, arms winding around his neck.

“I love you, Y/N.” He whispered against your lips as he hovered over your naked form.

“I love you, too, Toushirou.” You smiled, pulling his lips back down onto yours.

You were happy. Happier than you’ve ever been in your whole life. Toushirou loved you and you, of course, returned that love. It wasn’t just love, though. It was a bond – a special type of love, that would last forever.

Forever is a long time and you were more than happy to be able to spend that with him.

* * *


End file.
